


Gangster's Paradise

by blackdragonhellfire



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Gen, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Joker sucks, Revenge, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonhellfire/pseuds/blackdragonhellfire
Summary: “Ooh!” The Joker yelled, laughing, “I saw this in a show I like! Now, little birdie, answer my question…”He hit him with the crowbar, and Jason let out a grunt of pain.The Joker kept smirking.“What’s one thousand minus seven?” The Joker asked, “Huh?”
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Gangster's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks to Vanilla Bean (@VanillaBeanChild) for the help with this one! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason almost couldn’t believe that he was there. In Ethiopia. Away from Bruce. All on his hair brained quest to find his mom. To find a parent that really, truly, actually loved him.

Turns out, his mom thought it would be fun to sell him to the Joker. And the Joker took him who-knows-where, after he snuck up on him and knocked him out. Hell, he might not even be in the same country anymore. Who knew. 

He wondered if that would make it harder for Bruce to find him. Bruce, who loved him and took care of him and went on adventures with him...

His dad. His amazing, awesome dad. 

He would kill to see Bruce again. 

The Joker's crowbar struck now bare skin, and then he remembered where he was. Lying on the floor, bruised and battered, bound and unable to move. With the Joker standing over him, triumphantly. Like he had won first place at the spelling bee.

The man just laughed, and, for what seemed like the millionth time that night, geared up for another strike with his crowbar. 

Jason tensed, waiting for the blow.

But it didn’t come. 

Jason felt himself relax marginally. After all, he didn’t know if the Joker was just faking it, waiting for Jason to relax before he struck. 

A smirk creeped across the Joker’s face, and then his face lit up with an idea. 

An idea that spoke of more pain to come. 

“Ooh!” The Joker yelled, laughing, “I saw this in a show I like! Now, little birdie, answer my question…”

He hit him with the crowbar, and Jason let out a grunt of pain. 

The Joker kept smirking. 

“What’s one thousand minus seven?” The Joker asked, “Huh?”

Jason just lay on the floor, wheezing for breath. The telltale ache in his side told him that his ribs were broken, and possibly, digging into his lung. Maybe even puncturing it. 

_Awesome,_ he thought to himself, sarcastically. _Just amazing._

Jason spat some blood onto the floor and smirked instead of responding. 

The Joker hit him again. Hard. 

Jason didn’t bother screaming. He was too tired to, at this point. 

“Little birdie,” Joker said, in a sing-songy voice, “You didn’t answer my question!”

“Fuck off,” Jason whispered, rasping for breath. 

Joker grabbed him by the neck, and pinned him to the floor. 

Jason squirmed underneath his grip, trying to breathe in, gasping like a fish out of water. 

It didn’t work. 

“Now,” he asked again, “What’s one thousand minus seven?”

Jason just smiled at him again, blood staining his teeth. 

The Joker squeezed harder. 

Jason thought about how Batman had taught him to get out of a chokehold, and weakly batted against the Joker’s arms with his cuffed hands and as much energy as he could muster. Which wasn’t much. 

The Joker smirked at his efforts. 

“Nuh uh uh! You’ve gotta answer my question first! I don’t need to ask again, do I?”

Jason tried to breathe again. In, in, in. 

But nothing worked. 

He gasped in, trying to open his mouth to speak. 

“Oh, are you trying to speak?” The Joker whispered, “Here you go.”

He let up a little bit. 

“Nine -” Jason wheezed, “Nine hundred and ninety three.”

The Joker stood up, laughing all the while. 

“Ah, that hits the spot!” He yelled, laughing merrily, “I didn’t think it would work! But what should I say? It did!”

He picked the crowbar off the ground, flicking it at Jason like he was about to hit him. 

Jason flinched. 

The Joker smirked. 

“Now that’s a testament to the power of works of fiction! Right, _Robin_? Or, should I say... Jason?”

Jason, once again, didn’t bother responding. 

But the Joker didn’t like that. 

He strode over to Jason, and pulled him up by the hair. 

“ _Right_?”

Jason nodded. Or at least he tried to. 

The Joker let go of his hair, and mimed hitting with a crowbar a few more times, just to see Jason flinch. 

But Jason didn’t. 

The Joker, instead of doing anything, however, just sighed. 

"Ah, that main character was so weak, baby bird. What was his name? Ken something. Some lame-o Japanese name.”

The crowbar hit Jason again, and he hissed. 

The Joker just smiled a bit. 

“Oh, poor, poor birdie. You’re too tired to even scream!”

Then Joker wheezed laughing, bending over himself, bracing himself on the floor with his crowbar. 

Jason just stared as the man had his fit, angry. Angry at the fact that he had even gotten into this situation in the first place. Angry at the monster in front of him, who was so desperate to get to the man who had become his father that he had come after him. 

If he survived this, he swore, he’d get him. He’d get the Joker back for what he did to him.

The Joker smiled, his teeth white in the dim lighting of the warehouse. 

“You know, birdie, I'm glad you're not like that Ken Whatever guy. Oh, so glad. He was a wimp.”

Another hit from the crowbar. 

Jason felt his side become even more tender from it’s delicate mercies. 

“And besides!” The mad clown kept yelling, “It'll make breaking you even more fun!"

He leaned back, reveling in his laughter. 

Jason just stared at him, blankly. 

After about a minute, the Joker straightened up, a serious look on his face. 

But then, he smiled, teeth showing. 

“Now then,” he said, “Let’s keep counting down. What’s nine hundred and ninety three minus seven?”

* * *

Jason sat in front of the computer, stroking the keyboard with his fingers. Unnerved. Trying not to think too hard on his untimely death and his soon to be timely revenge. 

It was time to get answers. 

He typed _Show with 1000 - 7_ into Google, and waited for the results. 

And scrolled down. 

Apparently, it was some show called _Tokyo Ghoul,_ about eating people. Or something. He didn’t really know. Or really care, that much. 

Well, he couldn’t account for the Joker’s taste. He would have thought the man watched comedies, not gory anime. 

Maybe that was the inspiration behind torturing him, Jason thought morbidly. 

_Know thy enemy,_ Sun Tzu had said. 

The Joker was unpredictable, at best. He knew that. But, he thought, if he was able to get ideas from the source of some of the Joker’s, he’d be better off for it in the long run. 

Jason clicked on the link, and sat down to watch, hands steepled in front of him. 

* * *

It was time. Time to see this fucking clown end up six feet under, once and for all. 

The Joker was at his feet, tied and bound, just as he once was at the Joker’s tender mercies. But now, the Joker was his. His to get revenge against. 

His to kill. 

He pulled out his crowbar, and put it over his shoulder, almost jovially.

“Now,” he started with, “I’m sure you don’t remember me. Or maybe you do. You should, because I sure as hell remember you.”

The Joker struggled against his gag.

Jason took a deep breath in anticipation for the sweet, sweet delight he was about to get from beating his tormentor to within a fucking inch of his life. 

He smirked, and slammed the crowbar down on the Joker’s torso, loud enough to hear the crunch of his ribs. 

Again. 

And again. 

The Joker was screaming from behind his gag. From anguish or delight, Jason didn’t know. But he did know that the Joker was going to be dead very, very soon. 

Jason hit him another time for good measure, as hard as he could.

He raised his crowbar again, and started the blow, only to stop it halfway. 

The Joker flinched. 

Jason smirked. 

_Good,_ he thought, _He’s getting what he fucking deserves._

“And here’s the part where we get started with a little… experiment,” Jason said, raising his crowbar. 

He hit the Joker a couple more times, just to savor the sound of his silent screams. 

“Now, Joker, I’m sure you remember how you tortured me, back in the day. With that bit from _Tokyo Ghoul._ You know? ‘What’s one thousand minus seven?’”

He hit the Joker again. And again. 

“I’m sure you remember me now, don’t you? Huh?”

Jason took off his helmet, and looked the madman in the eye. 

The Joker just stared, wide eyed, and wheezed, like he wanted to say something.

“Well, here I am. Back from the dead, and about to send you straight to hell.”

The Joker struggled against his gag. But then, somehow, his expression grew into a smile. 

“Honestly,” Jason continued, “I’d love to hear what you have to say.”

He knelt down, preparing to rip off the Joker’s gag, but then retracted his hand at the last second. 

“Nah,” he said, standing up. “You talk too much.”

The Joker struggled against his gag again.

But Jason knew better than to let him talk. 

“Nuh uh uh. No talking for you. Not until you listen to what I have to say.”

Jason pulled the Joker’s head up, until he could almost smell his rancid breath. 

"Did you see the part where Ken Kaneki eats Yamori?” he said, “In _Tokyo Ghoul_? Or not. You probably just watched the torturing part, knowing you."

He threw the Joker to the ground, and relished in his scream when he landed on his ribs. 

_Thwap!_ Went the crowbar, as it traveled across Joker’s back in another harsh stroke. 

Jason leaned down towards the man that once haunted his every nightmare, and savored the feeling of making him feel the pain he once felt, years ago. 

"Well, how does it feel, Joker?” he asks, smirking, “Knowing that I'm going to eat you? That I'm going to come out stronger for it?"

The Joker wheezed, laughing as much as he could with his gag still on. 

Jason ripped off the gag. 

The Joker kept laughing. 

“Ah, the old reunion!” The Joker said, wheezing from both pain and laughter. “Should we get cameras? Balloons? Alcohol? Oh, I know! We should get - ”

Jason hit him again. 

The Joker grunted from the pain. 

“Now, Jokie,” Jason said, “I have a question for you. What’s one thousand minus seven?"

The Joker just smiled at him. 

Jason hit him. Once, twice, three times. 

“ _W_ _hat’s one thousand minus seven?_ ” he asked, voice venomous. 

The Joker just laughed. 

The crowbar danced against his skin, and the Joker screamed in agony, as much as his punctured lungs would allow him to. 

Jason just lifted the crowbar up, and waited. 

The Joker smiled at him, blood staining his once pristine teeth. 

“Nine hundred and ninety three,” he whispered. 

“Huh?” Jason said, putting his hand to his ear. “I can’t hear you.”

“Nine hundred and ninety three!” the Joker wheezed, in an attempt to yell. “Nine hundred and ninety three! I give, I give!”

“No you don’t,” Jason responded calmly, cordially. “Now, what’s nine hundred and ninety three minus seven?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Review! It means the world to poor, sad authors like me lol.


End file.
